Betrayel
by ghastlyghost21
Summary: It's a one shot with Bam margera. The betrayel of two lovers.


I really don't understand why he could do this to me. I know I'm not blowing this out of proportions but he knew I was scared. This is like putting a snake in his room and locking him in there. M y names Genesis, I have an asshole for a boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend I really don't know yet. Let's start with what happened.  
"Sarah I really don't want to go you know how I feel about masks". What does it take to make her understand? "Genie for the last time you're going, I'm not going by myself. Plus Bams going". I haven't told her we are having major problems yet. It's just not working out. "Fine I will go but only for a little while okay". There now that, that's settled to put on my costume. I always loved Alice and Wonderland. So what better way to show my appreciation?  
Two Hours Later  
God what did I get myself into. I'm at a costume party with people I don't know. "Sarah come-on let's get this over with". I walk tot the party and look around. All I see are stupid scary masks and slutty girls. Slowly Sarah walks beside me. "I'm going to get a beer". I barely find the keg and push my way through. "So you did show-up". That voice the voice I thought I feel in love with man was I wrong. "It wasn't my decision Bam. You know how I feel about this whole thing". Soon his arm's wrapped around me. Good I use to love this. "I'm going to go find Sarah". I can't stand to be near him. And know that I can't have him. We are complete opposites. I'm scared of everything; I'm smart, funny, and kind of girly but not too bad. He is a jackass, dumb, and funny. Everyone knows and loves him. All I ever want is to be understood. I just give up on the hunt for Sarah and go to the tree house. Quites place there is. There are no masks no need to be scared. Slowly weaving my way around bodies I see it. The thing I'm scared of the most chucky masks.  
I know Bam saw it to because he hade the smirk on his face. I needed to leave and fast. I ran out to the tree house hoping I would be safe. I was wrong. There were three things that went wrong 1. I was cornered 2. Bam came with mask, the guy's and I was soon held down and 3. He was strong. Slowly but surely he came. I struggled who wouldn't. I wasn't going to scream or cry. I waited till got his kicks. Finally, I was let go. The guy's were laughing there asses off. I couldn't look at them or him. What hurt me the most was he knew how I felt betrayed. Then when his eyes locked into mine a single tear was shed. I turned and ran until I got home.  
Finally, I let it all out I felt betrayed. He hurt me to the point were I couldn't breath. Why I thought we loved each other I guess I was wrong.  
Days Later  
My phones been ringing and who could it be Bam again. He has been calling saying I should come over, that he misses me. That he is sorry. Soon it goes from apologizes to anger. He say's I should get over it. That he does it to everyone. I couldn't take it anymore I pick-up. "What do you want, Bam." I say in a whisper my voice breaking. "Finally, god genie I miss you so much…I'm so sorry please under-" I hung up. I couldn't take it anymore. He hurt me to much for his apologize to matter to me anymore. That's it I'm done.  
His House  
I walk in the doors always unlocked because people always come and go. The guy's are probably outside but I'm not looking for them. I go to his room to drop his stuff off. Slowly I grab the handle, exhale, inhale breath. I open the door… gasp…There he is naked in the bed with another girl. I couldn't believe it. Wait, yes I could. I wait and drop his things on the 

floor and go to sit down in the living room. Soon the guy's started walking in no one noticing me. I'm use to it that's all I ever was invisible. I was surprised that Bam and I lasted so long. I wonder did he ever cheat on me before this. While thinking this I am in another world depression written on my face. I don't shed a single tear. Soon Dunn see's me yeah not what I was expecting. I was still in my own world. "Genie". I hear far-away, " Genie" again

P.o.v. Dunn  
I'm trying to get her to respond but nothing what is wrong with her. She look's far-away in another world. What did Bam do? I really liked this one. She would have been good for him. Bam, oh no. I ran to his room. Yeah, I thought so she probably walked in on him poor thing. "Bam, I think you should go down stairs". This is so weird but something is wrong with her."Dunn, man gets out… I'm busy". God I can tell, "Yeah, dude I know something is wrong with Genie, she is down stairs-"that's all I hade to say he bolted out while getting cloths on. Now to kick her out, you might want to get out before the others notice you there all kind of going to be pissed about this after."

P.o.v. Genie

"Genie", god go away I'm thinking. He must not have really loved me to do that. I wonder who that girl was. Is she the replacement or was I. "Genie" man I'm so stupid. "Yeah, what's wrong with everyone, um…guy's breathing room". What's going on what's wrong with everyone? "How was it." With no emotion I notice Bam wince. My face no longer shows any emotions."Nothing to say…your stuff is in your room." I get up to leave no one bothers to stop me or so I thought."Genie I-""What do you want I'm broken isn't that enough for you.""Genie, no don't do this I'm so I just, I don't know what happened. I though, I love you okay please no!" When are relationship is down the drain he loves me but when everything is okay I'm just some girl. "Look. If you loved me we wouldn't be going through this. We haven't been going so great since I can remember. Were just too different. I'm sorry." God that hurt, once I'm in the car and driving away all I can think is we betrayed each other.

I couldn't believe it. We were different but don't they say opposites attract. We hade to have something to keep us going right? Okay, I can do this. Fast u-turn and I'm back. "Bam! I love you to!" then I'm lifted in the air and spun around. "Yes, Genie yes, I love you." I see Bam with a look of pure happiness and love." On one condition or two" I say."Anything just so there can be you and I."One no more whore's Done Two any more chucky masks-sigh-done-Yes, we can work this out. No more betrayal." I really do love you Bam." "Me to Genie, me to!"

The end?


End file.
